is Such a device for collecting venous blood from newborn babies and/or premature babies and infants is known from DE 100 60 302 A1. The hollow needle or cannula, which at its distal end is provided with a sharpened tip, at the rear, proximal end has a transversely open blood outlet, and is provided in a holder, whose grip part is oriented behind the blood outlet and offers the option of touching and/or guiding the holder. When collecting blood, a vessel is held below the outlet opening of the cannula, in order to collect the out-flowing blood.
Unlike with conventional injection needles, the cannula of this blood-collecting device does not require special preparation, e.g. it no longer is necessary to break off the Luer cone, as is normally necessary, thus reducing the risk of infection for patients and reducing the risk of injury and infection for the person collecting blood. However, visual monitoring of the quantity of blood to be collected is very inadequate, because with these small blood-collection devices, the grip and/or the finger of a person collecting blood considerably limits the view of the outlet opening and may even cover it. The transversely open outlet opening also results in the cannula only being able to ensure an optimal blood outlet in only one position of application. Apart from the fact that the production of an arcuate laterally angled cannula is costly, it also has the disadvantage that the higher flow resistance of the cannula impedes the flow of blood taken in a small quantity in any case, due to the bend in the cannula.